I never thought i woud fall in love with a bastard
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke never get along but since that day they kissed in class Naruto has feelings but still hates Sasuke. Will Naruto forget his lover or confesse to Sasuke? rated m for language and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Promises...Yeahh right

Naruto's point of veiw

That Jerk Tamaki, pushing me whilst me and Sasuke was having a staring contest when suddenly i got pushed and before i knew it i felt soft and tender lips on mine. I opened my eyes which met Sasuke's. Quickly our lips parted and all we heard was a load of whistling from the boys and a load of angey shouting from Sasuke's fangirls. From embarrisment my legs ran away from the shouting and whistling out the door. My body trembled with fear knowing that i cant stay away for ever and plus my teacher Iruka know's where i live. That was gunna taunt me for ever, next week we are to be put into teams i promise my self that i wont be stuck with that Bastard Sasuke.. Anyway after relising i was still in ichiraku ramen with half a bowl left, once again i lifted my chop sticks and started eating again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6am in the morning and it's the day of teams being picked. School starts in an hour so i gotta get ready, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed, had breakfast with a carton of milk and then went out the door. I started to walk, thinking what teams i may be put in, Tamaki and Sasuke are the ones who i dont wanna be stuck 's all right she is the best girl in the class, i heard a rumor that Hinata has a crush on me but i doubt that. Finally i had arraived at the school and every one had huddled up into a circle. It seemed Tamaki is at his bulling actions again on  
>Tsuki, all the time i have to go same him just because he is a geek and cant fight his own battles and when were in a test he always lets me copies his answers so i geuss i owe him one. As i started waking through the crowd every one started looking at me and started to whisper. I only got one which was from a kid called Domaki, "Look who it is to save the day, Gay knuckle ninja" i glared straight at him since i had gained that nickname from last week. Anyway i had arraived to where Tamaki and Tsuki were and started my way to punch Tamaki but he dodged it. I dropped down tripping him up " shadow clone jutsu" five clones appeared started the Naruto Uzuimaki barage. Without dodging or even using the log jutsu Tamaki just calmly went along with the move. I turned to see Tsuki all ready gone but said thank you. Before i could carry on with knocked the living day lights outta Tamaki, Iruka had arraived and stopped the fight.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally class has started and Iruka started with the teams.

" Team Gai , Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen and your new instructor is Gai"  
>"Okay" said Neji, Bushy brow (Lee) and TenTen.<br>"Next Team 8, Horuno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and your instuctor is Yuuhi Kurenai"**  
><strong>"Yes Iruka sensei" repleid team 8.  
>"Now Team 10, Tamaki Aniki , Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma"<strong><br>**"Yes sir" shouted team 10  
>Thank god Tamaki is not on my team but there are a couple of people left like Sasuke.<br>"And finally Team 7, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzuimaki Naruto and your instuctor will be Hatake Kakashi and the rest of you will be sorted tomorrow. Now Team Gai, you are to go to the Hokages statue arena to meet up with Gai. t Team 8, you are to go meet Kurenai up were the training feilds are. Team 10 you are to meet Asuma outside the ramen shop down the road and team 7 you are to meet Kakashi ontop of the that clear?"**  
><strong>"Yes sir"  
>Why did i have to put up with Sasuke, really any one but a promise i made eh.<p>

_  
>j<br>Me: soo what do you think of the first chapter please comment. I wonder what will happen next ...  
>Naruto: Why me?<br>Sasuke: Cause ur a dobe...  
>Naruto: shut up Teme...<br>Me: Shut up both of you any way please...  
>All: Comment, Fav :DD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Team 7 completes

Its the day when we meet our new sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I have only heard some things about him. Only about his dad but i forgot how he died so yer.

Anyway im on my way to the top of the school when i bumped into a small twirp which had a metal helmet on with a peice of hair shooting out, a bit like Shikamaru's hair but with a helmet.

"Hey watch it, twirp"  
>"What did you just say" the small one said.<br>"you heard"

Before i knew it the boy started walking into failing to push me. With a smug on my face i jump up and poofed away.  
>I finally arrived on the roof of the school. Some how there was only Sasuke there.I sat like 5 mitres away from him as i dislike him and dont really wanna be near was just sitting there facing forward but his eyes watching my every move, which was quite scary.<p>

" What is it, stop staring at me" i said annoyed "ahh nothing Dobe, im just surprise that your here early" he replied with a smirk on his face.  
>"shut it teme"<p>

Without warning, Sakura arraive and Kakashi arraived shortly after on the rail.

"Hi there" Kakashi said.

We all turned our heads towards the masked scarcrow.

"Well why dont we introduce ourselfs one at a time"Kakashi said.  
>"Introduce ourselfs, well what are we supposed to say"Sakura churpped.<br>"things you like, dislikes, dreams, hoobies and for fun your crush if you have one"  
>"Why dont you tell us first, i mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work" I said back.<br>"Me, im Kakashi Hatake, things i like, things i hate i dot fel like telling you that..."  
>"huh" "My dreams for the really thought about it. As for my hoobies, i have lots of hobbies and im not really into having a relationship"<br>"That was totally useless, all he told as was his name"Sakura said but only so we can hear.  
>"okay ur turn, you on the right, you first."<br>"Belive it, im Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at ichiraku noodle shop but i hate the 3 minuites that you have to wait after you pour the hot water in the ramen cup, my my hoobie is is to eatand comparing ramen, my future dream is to be the greatest hokage and the whole village will start to respect me and start treating me like im somebody, somebody important also i have two crushes, one is Sakura and im not saying the other" I said finally.  
>"Okay, next"<br>"I'm Sakura Harono. I like...well the person i like is...and my hoobie is...well, my dream is to...ahhh"  
>"And? what is it you hate?" Kakashi said.<br>"Naruto"  
>"Last guy"<br>"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things i hate, and there aren't a lot of things that i like. Also i have an ambition that i have no intension to leave as a dream the revival of my clan, and to...kill a certain man..."

I hope his not referring to me.  
>"Also i have a crush but prefer not to say and Sakura it's not you or Ino"<p>

Me: chapter 2 completed yayz. anyway what do you think so far?  
>Sasuke: why are you doing this to me.<br>Naruto: lolz Sasuke has a crush :P Sasuke: shut it dobe Naruto:teme Sasuke: Dobe Me: Enough both of yew. Any way plz fav comment and follow if yew haven't all ready :DD adios


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3 Meeting

It's been a month since team 7 has come together and already Sasuke is pissing me of even more. Me, Sakura and Sasuke was waiting at the usual spot that we wait for Kakashi to announce us our mission.

"Hey Naruto..." Saske said as my name rolled of his tongue.  
>"What is it" I spat at him.<br>"ah nothing" Sasuke said smirking

Ah i hate it when he does that im going to get him back big time (Not that way you dirty dirty fan girls).

Finally there was a puff of smoke which ment Kakashi had arraived. Once the smoke had cleared up it revealed Kakashi sitting on the bar with his left palm up.

"Sorry im late guys hehe" "Your always late, Kakashi sensei" Sakura said.  
>"Yes well like i said im sorry, anyway today we have no missions so i thought we could all go to the park" Kakshi said smiling.<br>"Hn, well i dont have any thing better to do today so im in" Sasuke said emotionless.  
>"Well if Sasuke's going im going, cha" Sakura said.<br>"Fine i'll go too but we gotta feed the ducks" I said as i stared at Sasuke hoping he'll get it.  
>" Well then it's sorted then. All meet up around lunch time" And with that Kakashi puffed away.<p>

I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke's next move but all they did was stare at me and stay the same position.  
>I started to smirk and looked at Sasuke.<br>"Hey Sasuke"  
>"what idiot"<br>"ummm i..." And with that Naruto puffed away.

Sasuke's pov

That Bastard but i suppose i got what i deserved but then again what was he gunna say. After Naruto left Sakura had one of her fan girly moments and started talking to me even thou i was not listening so i finally puffed away leaving Sakura.

Naruto's pov

I finally got my stuff ready and changed my cloths, this time im wearing black shorts with a bright orange sweat shirt. Before i made my way to the bridge i started towards the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto, what would you like to have today" Said the man who makes the Ramen. It's funny but no matter how many times i see him i always forgets his name.  
>"um can i have the usual please to take out"<br>"Coming right up"

After ordering i sat down to wait for my ramen when i was think what i was about to say to Sasuke earlier

-FLASHBACK-

I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke's next move but all they did was stare at me and stay the same position.  
>I started to smirk and looked at Sasuke.<br>"Hey Sasuke"  
>"what idiot"<br>"ummm i..." And with that Naruto puffed away.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

What in the world was i about to say, luckliy i had escaped before i had found out to what i was about to say. I finally toke the ramen and payed and poofed away to the bridge.

Me: Well chapter 3 completed xD. What did yew think :)  
>Naruto: I cant wait for next chapter. Sasuke is gunna be soo pissed.<br>Sasuke:Hn Me: Anyways please comment an follow xD 


	4. Ducks

Chapter 4 Bread

I finally got to the brdge and there standing was Sakura and Kakashi.  
>"Hey Kakashi sensei, Where's Sasuke he's never late"<br>"Sasuke is coming Naruto dont you worry" Kakashi said smirking.

-no's pov-  
>The blonde gave the evils to Kakashi when without warning Naruto started to shiver when he felt a hot breath on his neck.<p>

"Did you miss me Dobe" Sasuke whspered in Naruto's ear in a husky voice.  
>"N no of course not" Naruto said with a nervousness in his body.<p>

Sasuke grunted and walked away smirking.

Sasuke's POV

I dont know what i was thinking or why i just dd that but it kinda made me fall for Naruto even more. It's weird how I have always hated Naruto but ever since the kiss in 6th grade I have been thinking that it ment something but i guess the londe angle is getting in my mind too much.  
>We finally got to the gate of the park when the Dobe got distracted by th pond. Outta nowhere Naruto pulled out a loaf of bread feeding the ducks.<p>

"Hey Duckbutt, your not getting jealous are you. Do you want some bread? You know you want to" Naruto said smirking.  
>"Oh fuck off Dobe" i said but yet does he know i'll get him back big time.<p>

Whilst we were waiting for Naruto to run out of bread Kakashi smirked and gave me a look as to say 'I have a plan' me and Sakura came closer.

"Okay so Sasuke you may not like this but i need you to fuck Naruto infront of the gate keeper"

With a shocked face. " What the fuck" i said.  
>"Well you said you wanted to get Naruto back, well here's your chance and plus i have no money to get in the park"<br>"w w well you know im straight not gay im not ru..."  
>" Oh stop this fuckery, we know you have an intreast in Naruto and dont denei it" Sakura interrupted.<p>

With no attempt i nodded, i put my head into my hands.

"B..B..But how did you know that i liked Naruto" I said stuttering.

"It's that look you always give him when he's not looking at you" Kakashi said.

"Fine but do i have to do it infront on the gatekeepe" I said feeling defeated.

Kakashi sighed " Okay but you have to do it now whilst me and Sakura are in the park"

"Your evil" I said

Kakashi and Sakura giggled.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I can't belive this, i mean yes i would love to fuck Naruto but not like this. I need to come up with a plan.

I started making my way to Naruto when someone bumped into me.

"Do you fucking mind" I shouted.  
>"Im sorry"<p>

Sasuke looked up to see a fake smile, black haired pale, boy. I looked twice until i realized it was Sai, my Twin brother.

"Sai, long time no see" I said noticing the black hired with blue streaks in girl next to him.

"Sasuke-kun how are you" he asked.

"Im good thanks. Who is this then?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke this is my Fiance Deanna. Deanna this is my twin brother Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure to see Sai's other brother" Deanna said.

"Well so you have met Itachi then"

"yes i have, he's my buisness partners boyfriend"

"Deidara, am i correct"

"Yes that's him. Well Sasuke we must dash. I do hope to see you soon"

"Yes same here nice meeting you. See you later Sai" And with that Sai and Deanna moved away.

I walked up behind Naruto and started breathing on his neck to see if i got a reaction.

Naruto's POV

I shivered as i flt hot breath against my neck again. I turned around to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Before i could say something my lips was captured by Sasuke's

Me: Well what did you think?  
>Kakashi: Are they actually gunna do it?<br>Me: maybe. Kakashi: lolz Me: whats lolz all about? any ways ... plzz comment/review, fav and follow


End file.
